1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to modified nanoparticles in combination with polymers.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Thermoplastic resins are widely used because of their light weight and excellent moldability. However, thermoplastic resins may have poor thermal resistance, abrasion resistance and rigidity. In recent years, there has been a continuing effort to develop thermoplastic materials with improved physical properties. Specifically, research has focused on the creation of a highly moldable thermoplastic resin with good thermal resistance, abrasion resistance, modulus and rigidity.
One method of improving mechanical properties of thermoplastic resins includes adding inorganic fillers such as glass fiber, talc, and mica. However, resin composite materials prepared by blending inorganic filler and a thermoplastic resin lack a sufficient reinforcing effect because the bonding strength between the inorganic filler and the matrix resin is weak. Further, large amounts of inorganic filler may cause serious deterioration of impact strength.
In recent years, research has also focused on the effects of metal nanoparticles on different materials. Dispersion of very small metal particles in polymeric matrices is scientifically and technologically important for a variety of reasons. The preparation of nanoscale materials with unique properties represents a significant challenge. One potential advantage of a dispersed particle system is that many of its properties are strongly dependent on the interfacial properties of the materials because the fraction of the overall materials, which is in the vicinity of the fraction of an interface, is quite high. In addition to simply providing a large interfacial area, dispersions of very small inorganic particles may have useful electronic, optical, magnetic, chemical, catalytic and unique mechanical properties.